POTC: Confessions
by canadian-pirate-girl
Summary: Jack receives a mysterious letter. Now PG.
1. The letter

_Disclaimer- I don't own Elizabeth Swann, Captain Barbossa, Jack Sparrow, or, sadly, Will Turner, or any below mentioned characters or places related to Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl copyright Disney 2003._

_A/N: Hi! This is my first Fanfic, and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I promise that if you guys like this chapter, I'll make the rest longer.___

* * *

The sun shone, the palm trees swayed, and the blue waters of the Caribbean sparkled brilliantly. _Ah, yes...what a fine day this turned out to be..._, thought Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, as he strolled the streets of Tortuga and took another swig of his rum.

"Captain Jack!", said a voice behind him. Jack spun around in his usual drunken fashion and saw that the owner of the voice was Mr. Gibbs.

"Cotton's Parrot brought you a letter." he said.

"Gibbs, you know I can't read." groaned Jack.

"Nor can I, or the rest of the crew for that matter.", replied Gibbs. And off went Jack, the letter and rum in hand, in search of someone who could.

The winds were perfect for sailing into Port Royale on such short notice. Jack, who was a little tipsy after all that rum he'd had, looked proudly at the ship that had needed such extensive repair. His ship. Bloody skeleton pirates buggered it all up, putting holes everywhere, he thought to himself, as Port Royale came into the horizon.

The first time Jack had come to Port Royale, his ship was near completely submerged. This time, he paid the harbor master like an honest man, but couldn't resist taking his wallet, just for old time's sake. He had some time to spare before the party, and decided to visit old friends, carefully avoiding Commodore Norrington. However, Will was not in the blacksmith's shop, and Elizabeth was not to be seen at the Governor's mansion. Very much peeved, Jack made his way to the address, hoping they were serving rum.

When he arrived, he noticed that it was a very small place. He opened the door, only to see Will, Barbossa and Elizabeth sitting around a table holding two notes, one opened, and none (except Jack, who was still a little drunk) were looking to happy about being there.

"Yay! Reunions! I love reunions!" exclaimed the all powerful drunken one.

Everyone stared at Jack, who was totally clueless as to what was going on.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can open the last note." said Elizabeth.

"Before we open the last one," said Jack, "what did the first one say?"

"To wait for all the guests."

"So we didn't know any of us was coming?" asked Jack, slightly confused.

"No, but I assume we all got the same letter."

"We couldn't have." declared Will.

"Why not?" inquired Barbossa.

"Because my letter included a post script saying how sexy and brave I am."

"Will, you probably added that in yourself." said Elizabeth exasperatedly.

"He didn't." said Jack.

"How do you know?" asked Elizabeth.

"My letter also had a post script noting that I was extremely cute when drunk." replied Jack.

"And mine said I was completely evil." added in Barbossa gleefully.

"Well, mine didn't have one."

"That's probably because no one actually had anything of importance to say to you." said Jack. He had meant it as a joke, but fully regretted saying it as he ducked Elizabeth's blow.

"Can...we...just...open...the...bloody...note?" heaved Elizabeth, looking dangerous.

No one dared move.

A/N: I realize that of course Jack can read, and do not mean to insult his or anyone else's intelligence.


	2. The game begins

_Disclaimer- Again, I don't own anything POTC related._

_A/N: Please, I really would like some reviews._

* * *

Elizabeth carefully opened the note.

"What does it say?" asked Jack.

"We can't read you know," said Barbossa.

"Yeah, we're pirates!" added in Jack.

"And I'm a blacksmith!" piped in Will, trying to be helpful.

The three of them stared at Will for a moment, and then Elizabeth began to read.

_Dear guests,_

_Welcome. I have heard tale of your adventures. Reunions are always delightful little parties, with fun little games that reveal things about you. This is what I hope to accomplish. I would ask you all to please name one thing about the others and yourself that annoys you, and one thing that pleases you. The door will be locked as soon as the last guest arrives, and will be opened at the end._

_Yours truly,_

_A. Admirer_

_P.S: To your discontent, Mr. Sparrow, there is no rum to be had, as I believe I am quite right in thinking you've had quite enough already._

"Well, it seems that this woman has everything thought out." said Elizabeth.

"This woman?" asked Jack. "How can you tell?"

"Did you not say that she mentioned how handsome you and Will are?"

"What I want to know," jumped in Will, who had perked up at his name being mentioned, "is how the whole story reached her ears."

Everyone looked over at Jack.

"It's not my bloody fault!" he said. "You let things slip a little when you're as bloody drunk as I get, savvy?"

"Well, shall we just go on with things, and play the little game?" asked Elizabeth.

"We may as well, as we're locked in." said Will, shrugging.

"Ah...but how do we know that we're really locked in? What if it's just a trick to make us think we're really locked in?" proclaimed Jack.

"You know Jack, you are still a little drunk." said Elizabeth.

Jack didn't hear this though, because he had just run into the door.

"The woman's honest. But you can never trust an honest person because you never know when they're going to do something incredibly stupid, like this." said Jack as he sat down, rubbing his shoulder.

"Who will go first?"

"Will will!" said Jack, catching Will off guard.

"No I won't. Elizabeth will."

"Alright then." said Elizabeth.

And she began.

A/N: Sorry, this chapter isn't very long either. But I will try to make the next one longer. Plus I don't really like long chapters. It's easier to read stories in bits; your finger doesn't get so sore from the scroll button, and it's easier to find your place.


	3. Elizabeth's confessions

_Disclaimer- Anything POTC is not mine.___

* * *

"Let me start with Barbossa. You and your crew are filthy, vile creatures. But you blew up the Interceptor. I hated that bloody ship. Commodore was always bragging about it." said Elizabeth.

"I am a pirate. And an evil one at that." said Barbossa graciously.

"Jack. You're always drunk and you love rum too much. But you helped save me." said Elizabeth.

"Aye! I do love me rum!"

"Will. You always think you're so sexy and brave and it gets rather annoying. Yet you got me out of marrying Commodore. A big thank you for that. He is soooooo old and it would have been really disgusting."

"I don't think I'm brave and sexy!" said Will, as he took out a pocket mirror and started admiring himself.

Everyone else stared at him for a moment and Elizabeth let out a sigh of disbelief and frustration.

"Well, what I don't like about myself is that I need paint to give me cleavage."

Jack and Barbossa stared some more. Even Will looked up from his mirror.

"Well, that's interesting." said Jack. "And what _do_ you like about yourself?" he asked curiously.

"I end up with cleavage!" cried Elizabeth happily.

The moment that followed is too awkward to explain, but it included some more staring, and Elizabeth suddenly becoming quiet.

"Ummm...shall I go next?" asked Jack, breaking the silence.

Will and Barbossa were still staring at Elizabeth. She slapped them.

"Please do, Jack." said Elizabeth, as Will and Barbossa rubbed their cheeks tenderly. Jack, glad to have his jaw still intact, began his list, hoping feverishly that he wasn't going to say anything that would upset Elizabeth.

A/N: Sorry! This even shorter than the other chapters! Also, I do not mean to insult Mr.Turner or anyone else.


	4. Jack confesses

_Disclaimer- POTC not mine, and so on._

_A/N: Yay! Thank you for all your reviews! They make me feel all warm and special. Keep them coming!___

* * *

Jack took no time at all to think of something that he didn't like about Barbossa.

"You stole my ship!" he said, in a very Ana-Maria-ish like way.

"I never _really_ meant to cast you out on that island with naught but a name and your one shot pistol. I meant to go back for you." said Barbossa.

Everyone issued a cough that sounded a lot like "liar!"

"But you didn't!" exclaimed Elizabeth, again in another very Ana-Maria-ish way.

Now Jack was starting to realize just how much he missed her.

"Barbossa, as a dishonest man I can honestly not like anything about you, and that's just what I like."

No one except Jack seemed to understand what he had just said.

But still he continued, not noticing this.

"Will. You were flirting with Ana-Maria."

"Was I?"

Elizabeth stared in horror at Will, and slapped him.

"Did I deserve that?" asked Will, his cheek sorer than ever.

"You did mate." said Jack now feeling a little pity for him.

"But I liked it when you were flirting with Gibbs." he continued playfully.

"I was not!" exclaimed Will defensively.

Everyone stared yet again.

"Just kidding. See? What I really like about you is that you make me laugh."

Will was very grateful to Jack. That information was never supposed to leave the cabin.

"But I digress. Elizabeth, you never really trusted me. And you burned up all the rum on the little island, God forbid I should ever return!"

"But it saved us from the island, didn't it?"

"Yes, but only to have me brought back to Port Royale to be hanged! However, you also came to save _me_ when my crew wouldn't."

Elizabeth nodded graciously.

"What I dislike about myself is that I taunted Will about not being able to get a girl when I couldn't get one myself. What I do like is that I'm the most honest pirate there could be; I never take from the poor, just a little here and there from the rich."

Somehow Jack was earnest in his words. He meant what he had said. He and his crew were sincere and the most honest pirates you could think of. Which doesn't say much about him and his crew. Of course, they _were _still pirates.

"I'll go next!" said Will, eager to have his turn.

A/N: Again, I do not mean to insult Mr. Turner or anyone else. Plus, I just decided to add in that part for everyone who likes Jack/Ana fics. Perhaps someday I'll write a Pintel/Ragetti fic.What would you say to that? Please R&R!


	5. Will's turn

_Disclaimer- Is POTC mine in any way, shape or form? No._

_A/N: YAY! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! More fuzzy feelings! I love you guys! By the way, I'm sorry this chapter is a little late, I've been busy lately.___

* * *

Will decided to be different and start with Jack.

"You tried to get Elizabeth drunk! Though it _is_ rather funny when she is."

This comment was followed by yet another slap from Elizabeth.

"A pure shame I wasn't able to get rum _and_ a show."

Now it was Jack's turn to receive a blow from Elizabeth.

"This is fun! I should do this more often!" she exclaimed.

"Well boy, what _do_ you like about me?" inquired Jack, finally coming back to his senses.

Will took a moment to ponder this. He had still not forgotten "By all means, kill the whelp!"

"You're the most honest pirate I've ever had the fortune of meeting, and a great friend." said Will, finally coming to a conclusion.

"That, my friend was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said about me." said Jack, on the verge tears.

More stares.

"Yeah,...so, Elizabeth," continued Will, "...ummm...you stole my medallion! Which also means that you make a fair pirate, because you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"Am not! Though I should like to see it again..." she said as she picked up and examined Will's mirror. She added to herself in a hushed voice "_nasty piratses stole it from us, and we shall have it back, if the monkey can get it for us, yesss..., we will have the precious..."_

"What was that?" they said in unison.

"Oh...nothing, it was nothing..._the drunken one knows it, he knows what we are up to..."_

"Moving on..." said Will, "Barbossa, like Jack, I can't honestly like anything about you. But I'm extremely angry that Jack got to kill you before I..."

His voice trailed off.

Elizabeth stared in awe.

Jack, who was now waking out of his drunken stupor, said "Not possible!"

"Not probable. When you shot that bullet in my chest, you forgot one very important thing mate. I'm Captain Something Barbossa!"

"I wondered what his first name was." whispered Will to Elizabeth.

He gave Will one last stare and turned to dust before their eyes.

"That...was weird." said Will "But let's just ignore the fact that someone just vanished, I'm more important anyway! What I like about myself is that, yes, I am sexy and brave beyond all reason, and knowing that proves I'm smart too, but what I don't like is that I'm so perfect. Sometimes even perfection can be annoying, and you can't disagree with that, Elizabeth darling."

"What have I been telling you? Will, you're not perfect. Thinking that you are makes you even more annoying than if you were." said Elizabeth.

Will was in a state of shock, but there was also a dawning comprehension on his face, and he knew it was true.

"Sorry mate, but that's reality." said Jack.

Will was still in shock.

"Oh, come off it Will."

And he was still in shock.

Elizabeth tickled him.

He tried to resist and remain in shock, but couldn't help it as he lay giggling on the floor.

"I knew that would work." said Elizabeth, apparently satisfied.

"But do you still love me?" asked Will.

"Of course I do! Why else would I have agreed to marry you?"

"Weddings? I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

"What have I done?" Elizabeth asked herself silently.

"Am I invited?" inquired Jack.

"Of course you are!" said Elizabeth, noting that she would now have to cut down on the amount of rum that was supposed to be served.

"When is it?"

"The fourteenth day of May, next year." said Will, now happy that Jack was invited, no matter how much Elizabeth protested.

"I'll be there!"

"Is the door open?"

"Let me check." said Jack.

"No! Um...let me do it." said Will.

He went, and surprisingly, the door opened easily.

"How? Barbossa didn't say a thing!"

"I guess we'll never know." said Elizabeth.

And they never did.

But as they bid farewell and Jack headed towards his ship, the lovers walking hand in hand, they never noticed a small girl, leaning out a window to catch a last glimpse of her heroes. None but her ever witnessed what went on in that little room, on one fine summer's day in Port Royale. The girl's name? No one knows, but that day she was known as

_A.Admirer___

* * *

A/N: Again, I do not mean to insult Will or anyone else.

**Mort Rainey:** You do remember that the most important part of the story is the ending. It has to be perfect.

**Me: **Yes, I know. Like you!

**Mort:** Oh no, not another fan girl! (Runs away)

Sigh. Okay. I tried my best. Do you guys have any suggestions? What kind of stories would you like to see? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!


End file.
